Riches meets Rags
by pikaqueen
Summary: A Fairy Tail version of the Princess and the Pauper. Lucy is a princess. Lisanna is a hard working girl. Both their worlds are completely different, so what happens when they finally clash? But like all girls they have one thing in common: they want to experience true love. (Pairings: Nali and Graylu)
1. Chapter 1: Two Worlds

_Princess and the Pauper_

_With a little touch of Fairy Tail magic._

_An inspired Lucy/Lisanna Fanfic._

_Warning: There's a fair warning of Graylu and Nali up ahead._

* * *

The kingdom of Fiore was experiencing an excruciating blasted winter. The health of the common was drastically low and the poor have been misrepresented ever since the late Queen passed.

This havoc struck the kingdom as their fair and lovely Layla Heartfilia, Symbol of hope and love passed away due to poor health. Leaving the King to face bitter some loneliness and a distraught nine-year-old daughter with sadness.

But this was years and years ago, but due to the King and his clinical depression, the kingdom wasn't up and bright as it ought to be as it was before.

No sadly the kingdom has reigned with gloom and darkness ever since their sunshine left with no light for hope. Jude, the King that represented everything right and just, the one who solemnly swore to rule with a good mind and compassion let himself go. Corruption managed to work itself through with the royals and horrifyingly Jude has not noticed.

The kingdom has reeked with crime, the royal guards especially doing evil deeds such as stealing from the poor and what's worse; they do it in the King's name.

And not one brave soul can stop it.

Especially with seventy-five percent of the pure and royal blood can use magic while only twenty five percent of the common can use it.

It's an unmatched battle.

But that's not the story we're here for. Are we? Let's go more now to the present where young Lucy Heartfilia will be turning twenty-one in a matter of days. Days away from her coronation to become Queen sadly because it seems that her Father's day count has been dropping low.

But what she doesn't know is that a soon encounter will make her life and the kingdom's more magical than all the magic combined in the world.

* * *

"Miss Lucy! I do say, pay attention! We're half way through history of the ancient arts and we still need to move on to chemistry!"

"Ah Suppetto-san, let's live a little." The young maiden giggled, she twirled herself around in her lacey and pink ball gown. "Enough with lessons." Her voice going high as she sung a tune, "When are we going to practice magic?"

"Now you know your body is too fragile Miss Lucy." The maid slash tutor said quietly, "It's not good to practice it everyday."

Lucy frowned, "But what's the point of magic if you can't even use it?" she said restlessly, "I don't even know what my magic does except it makes light and glitter."

She looked away disappointed but brightened, "Except for Plue. When I'm feeling blue I can always summon and depend on Plue."

"Plue my dear?" the maid asked suspiciously. Lucy laughed, "Nichola" she corrected. "I decided to name him Plue since that is all he says."

"I see. Very well. You had your break on to your lesson!" she chastised.

Lucy inwardly groaned. "Please Suppetto? No more for today. The cold is finally snaking its way into the palace."

"Fine." Her maid smiled softly before draping herself in a wool blanket, "I was beginning to think that your skin was made of delicate ice! Not noticing the cold and all."

That made Lucy laugh, "Rule 34. Princesses shall never complain. Always keep an exterior without showing your true emotion/feelings."

The maid nodded, "It must be tough on you Dear. Your Mum would have been so proud. You look just like her you know."

Lucy looked down, a sad smile painted across her white pink lips, "Yes I know." Her brown eyed saddened, "And that's the problem."

* * *

" 'Sanna! Come in please! It looks like we're going to be snowed in tonight." A faint voice said as hurdles of snow came gushing down with strong wind.

The young girl nodded, her blue eyes looking both ways before crossing the road making sure incoming carriages wouldn't run her over. "Coming!" she yelled.

The woman she addressed only wrapped herself tightly with the thin garments she had on. She was saving the largest wool cape for her sister.

"Please hurry before you catch a cold." She said in a motherly tone once her sister was in front of her. The younger sibling only giggled before taking the wool cape in her hand gratefully. Wrapping herself encouragingly to keep her petite and pale body warm.

"Where's brother?" she asked as they both went inside their small home. Her sister locked the door shut, "He's with your boyfriend." The sister smirked deviously.

The girl blushed furiously before giving her sister an angry pout, "Mira," her tone went serious. "Gray is just a friend."

Mira sighed dreamily, "Oh poo!" she whined. "Lisanna when are you going to start acting like girls your age and find a boy you fancy?"

Lisanna only gave her sister a sheepish grin and a shrug that stated I-don't-know. "Please Mira. I have more things to worry about than boys. We still have to take care of the family business and repay all debts." Her eyes casted down with worry, "I can't afford to go find true love."

Mira eyes saddened, she wrapped her arms around her sister in attempts to cheer her up. Lisanna flinched once they made contact, never knowing her sister can feel so cold.

"Everything is going to be okay." Her sister whispered lovingly, "Please don't burden yourself with troubles. That's why we're a family we share our problems together. All right?" she looked at her sweetly, "Don't worry about the debt. Just do me and Elfman a favor and focus on yourself a bit more."

"Okay."

"Good." She smiled brightly before giving a soft kiss on her little sister's forehead.

"Any way I pretty much have a faint idea on why you wouldn't consider Gray or any possible candidate." Her sister voiced out suddenly after their hug broken off.

Lisanna frowned, not understanding what her sister meant by this especially when the change of conversation came so quickly, "What we're on that again? I told you Gray is just a friend!"

"Pish posh," the older sibling waved off while heading towards the fireplace, putting more wood to keep the fire alive. "Gray is delectable eye candy even you can't deny that."

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "Yes he's good looking but that doesn't mean I have to base emotional feelings on outer appearance."

"True. But you never tried to fall for a guy. Now why do you think is that?" the sister said. She started poking the ash remains of wood while adding another log.

"Uhh because I haven't found the 'one' yet?" her sister replied dubiously while sitting her self on the wood floor.

"Not exactly." Her sister smiled, she watched the flame flicker with illuminating light and warmth, the orange hue coloring her face with brightness and power.

"Then what?"

"Because you all ready found him." Mira said simply causing Lisanna to look at her in shock with her mouth agape. "W-what?" she blushed, "What a-are you talking a-about?"

"Don't act coy with me." She laughed, "I remember you were close to this one little boy with sharp eyes as a kid. He was your first friend and the fact you have gotten to know him so much for only meeting a day!" she giggled as she reminisced, "It was unbelievable. You never smiled so much until he popped into your life, but then he suddenly disappeared and ever since then I never seen you with the same sparkle with anyone."

The room gone silent, it took a moment before Lisanna could reply, "That was a long time ago," she said sadly, "I doubt he hardly remembers me. And it was just a crush Mira." She looked down as she brought her knees closer to her chest, "I was a child then and it doesn't matter now."

"Don't be like that." Mira laughed, "One day you'll find your prince."

Lisanna nodded, she quietly turned her gaze towards the fire. What brought her warmth and happiness was the moment right here.

"Though let me say this about Gray." 'Okay,' Lisanna thought sweat dropping, 'Moment ruined.'

"What now Mira?"

"I just wish I had his durability against the cold. He's a lunatic I tell you. He's probably shirtless right now when it's below zero degrees and here I am shivering my tush off!" she said gruffly.

Lisanna laughed, "Care to join me sis?" she asked opening her arms with the cape flowing, "I have plenty of room."

"Yes Please!" her sister jumped in pleading while her younger sister laughed as the fire crackled.

* * *

"So who were you today?" Mira asked while stirring a big pot of hot stew on their small stove. Lisanna was setting the table waiting for her brother and Gray to return.

"Macao." She replied simply, "I knew they wouldn't give me extra fire wood unless I was a good friend of the chief. And the only person that fits with that description is Macao." She set a glass down on the last plate.

"That's fine but please don't use your transformation magic freely," her sister warned, "Your body is still weak from your last illness and with this blizzard I'm not going to take any chances."

"But Mira!—"

"No more butts!" Mira narrowed her eyes at her younger sister. "We almost lost you and I don't want to experience that ever again."

Lisanna frowned but nodded, ever since they had lost their parents Mira and her brother changed dramatically. Personality wise and emotionally. Lisanna just grew more distant and found it hard to grow close to people.

It was a riot caused by the royal guards. They have taken a lot from their neighbors and stolen so much they barely had an ounce of clothing on their backs. Many grew weary and lost hope. Many angered that the king was letting this happen, but Lisanna couldn't blame the king since he was experiencing a great loss recently.

But her parents were strong and hope full people. They brought many smiles in their village with their nice hospitality and genuine feelings. Everyone loved them.

Until that night. The royal guards came in and started beating to death a jobless man with his family horrifyingly forced to watch. Her father couldn't take it and tried to interfere causing other men to join and help. But the royal guards had strong magic and a big battle took place. The women and children were evacuated as they watched their houses burn down to the ground.

But Lisanna refused to leave and wanted to wait for her father. Her mother reassured her that he would be fine and to go leave with her sister and brother. Stubborn as she was she didn't move so her mum told her she would go find him and bring him back if Lisanna did as she was told and evacuate the place with her siblings.

She begrudgingly left because she knew her mother always kept her promises.

But that day she couldn't. And neither her mother nor father returned.

To this day she still blames herself that if she didn't listen the first time at least her mother would be with her now.

"Lisanna?" Mira's voice erupted causing the Strauss sibling to flinch. Surprised that she dozed off and fell in to that long memory.

"Sorry." She whispered her eyes drooped a little, "I must be tired."

"Well don't fall asleep." Her sister said, "Or your soup will get cold."

She laughed. They fully set the table and a few minutes later Gray and Elfman returned.

"Tadaiima!" Elfman yelled, Gray simply nodded as he entered their house, "Sorry for intruding."

"Nonsense Gray," Lisanna smiled, "You're pretty much family! Tonight we're having stew you guys. So I hope you brought your appetites with you!"

"To eat and enjoy your sister's cooking is being a MAN." Elfman yelled as he sat himself down, Gray rolled his eyes and took the chair next to him.

"So how is it out there?" Mira was the first to ask. Lately the miners are being paid less and they were coming up short in gold. Not many knew it but the kingdom was going bankrupt.

"Not so good." Gray said he took a sip of his water. "Though we're lucky we haven't been laid off due to Elfman's build and my durability against the cold."

"Well that 's not a surprise. Elfman's take over magic helps with his stamina and your ice magic makes you take a blizzard as a warm summer breeze!" she chuckled, "It unusually rare for miners to have employees with magic abilities." She stated.

"Well then," Gray smirked "Then it must be very unusual for all of us to be having dinner while we all have magic abilities."

Mira smiled, "You keep forgetting I'm retired."

"Aw Mira," Lisanna pouted, "You should really get back in! Every one adores you and your magic is much better than I could ever handle."

The girl blushed affectionately, "Aww you're being sweet. But you know I can't. I have duties as the seamstress in this town."

"Well though we do miss you in the magic field," Gray started, "I have been hearing good reviews on your dresses. Apparently they're pretty popular that even the princess is starting to become a loyal customer."

"Wah really?" Lisanna asked excited, "You've never told me the princess also buy yours clothing sis!"

"Shush shush." Mira squealed putting a finger to her lips. "I'm trying to keep it low key. I don't want any muggers to come in if they know the princess has been my client."

"Well it seems to me some people know."

"Well I just assumed it was a rumor." Gray shrugged, "People would probably think it's too good to be true." He said calmly.

"So what's the princess like? Is she beautiful as the rumors say?" Lisanna asked excitedly. Gray and Elfman continued to munch on their food all ready tuning out the soon to be girl gossip that would take place.

"Yes maybe even more." Mira started, "She resembles so much of her mother Queen Layla. She's very humble." She smiled, "She also likes pink."

"Ah wah! I wish I could have met her!" Lisanna said disappointedly.

"She kind of reminds me of you 'Sanna." She laughed, "You both have the same face shape and skin color. You both have the same radiant smile."

"Mira!" the sister blushed with a scolding tone, "How can you compare me to the princess of the kingdom? We're nothing alike. She's a lady and I'm just a…pauper." She frowned.

Mira shook her head; "Maybe it's just that I saw some of you in her. My sisterly instincts kicked in when I met her and I couldn't help it."

"What could I possibly have in common with her?" she asked incredulously.

"It seems that you both are looking for something more." She smiled, "Don't sell yourself short sis."

╮(─▽─)╭ Side note.

"I've been wondering." Elfman started once the fire died down. He watched as his sisters slept on their small futon. He closed the door and made room for Gray on the floor with blankets and pillows in hand.

"What?" Gray asked pulling off his long sleeved shirt.

"Why didn't you tell my sisters you've been working at the palace for a week all ready?" he whispered.

"Well. For one they would squeal and gush and probably ask to come visit."

Elfman raised a brow but chuckled, "Yeah it's very like them."

"And second," Gray yawned before stretching himself down on the floor, "Mira would throw a fit if she found out I was helping you guys pay off some of your debt."

"Which I still thank you by the way." Elfman smiled.

"No problem. You guys are like family and it's been a long time since I felt good with other people. And family sticks together no matter what. So your problems are now mine."

Elfman laid down on his side of the floor, "So what's it like there? Doing odd jobs at the palace?"

Gray yawned, "Well they're very uptight but every corner you turn it's pretty much glamorous."

"So have you actually seen the princess? Or much less the king?"

"The king stays in his room. Bed rest they say but I have a bad feeling about what's going to happen to him. There's so much to do in the kingdom and the only person who can stop it might leave soon." He muttered.

"Well what about the princess? Do you think she'll be a good successor to the throne?"

"I haven't met her yet so there's no way in knowing. But the only way she can rule the kingdom with justice and compassion is getting a clue on what's actually going on."

* * *

"Lucy! Your father wants to speak with you!" the maid cried rushing in to the girl's chamber.

Lucy's eyes widened before picking her dress from the bottom and running towards the door. "I'll leave at once."

. . . . .

"Father?" the girl asked unsure as she stepped into his room. "You wanted to speak with me?"

"Lucy.." the man croaked, "I have some news to tell you." He coughed, "It's about the fate of the kingdom of Fiore."

The blonde's eyes widened in fear before taking a seat next to her father's bedside. She unconsciously took his cold hand. His knuckles turned white. "Yes what is it?"

He coughed again, "I've been talking with my royal advisor Midnight."

Lucy wrinkled her nose, she never trusted the man, "Yes?"

"We're broke sweetie." He said disheartened. Lucy bit her lip. 'Broke? The kingdom broke? How could that be?'

"How could this happen? We haven't been getting anything from the mines?"

"I'm afraid not. We've just bundled that last bits we could find."

"Father…" Lucy trembled, "What are you going to do?"

Jude sighed, time has really changed this man. "That's where you come in."

"Huh me?" she asked surprised, "What are you planning…?"

"Do your remember Natsu Dragneel?" he suddenly asked.

Lucy furrowed her eyebrows, the crease in her forehead creasing, "The boy that came to visit the palace that one time? But he disappeared for hours before returning?"

"Yes that's the one." Jude said managing to cough out a chuckle.

"How do you feel about him?"

Lucy shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She did not like where this conversation was going. "Well he's nice. Very loud and rambunctious. I did not like how he wandered off for a long time and ditched me in the garden."

Her father smiled softly, "But even so I recalled that you told me he was your best friend."

Lucy smiled, happy that her father was carrying a normal conversation. Though it was random and she had a bad feeling about it. "Yes he was."

"Good." Her father managed to say. "Well I'll inform you it's no longer Prince Natsu anymore but Lord Dragneel."

Shocked Lucy was before she asked, "So Lord Igneel…"

"Yes it was a terrible loss. But I heard the kingdom has been prospering ever since his son has taken over."

"Oh that's good. Good for Natsu and the Kingdom of Magnolia. But what does Natsu have to do with any of this…?"

"Well that day when Natsu came to visit. Igneel and I made a promise that if anything went wrong and we needed help we will be there for each other." Jude firmly states, "And if something like what's happening now ever occurred we would grant an allegiance with the kingdoms."

Lucy's heart quickened now expecting the dreaded words her father was going to say.

"So they're will be an arranged marriage to unify the two kingdoms. Fiore will flourish and will no longer be in debt. I all ready called Natsu and he agreed and accepted the terms saying he wanted to respect his father's last wishes."

Lucy stayed silent, her brown eyes roaming the quiet room not daring to look at her father.

'An arranged marriage? But I'm not ready! And I don't even love Natsu! Just why…' she silently sobbed but managed to stay composed.

"I know it's a lot to take in but please for the sake of the kingdom…" he breathed out.

Lucy nodded, "It would be an honor to marry Lord Dragneel Father." She stood up and looked at her father reassuringly, "A princess duty is always to her kingdom."

"Thank you Lucy."

* * *

I know I'm stupid. But summer is here and I kept watching too many Disney movies and had a bit of inspiration. I HADN'T HAD THAT IN A LONG TIME GOMEN!

So far stumped on Guns:/ Please if you haven't checked it out please do so and review! I need helpD:

The big two chapter for It's complicated is still in session. But I'm sure you guy's are going to change your mind on one particular character ;D tehehehehe.

Fluffed Up Memories. August. I hope. I'll try to update when my brain is starting to function properly D:

But anyways thank you guys for your support and follows pms and your faves on my stories or just me as an author personally. They make me extremely happy and constantly remind me I have a reason to keep writing. It's for you guys.

Side note: The fairy Tail latest manga chapters have been up and down. _ ahhh.

Please support all my other stories! I appreciate it! And please review!

x Pika-chan


	2. Chapter 2: It was Simple Then (Nali)

_ It was Simple back then. Why is it complicated now?_

_Fiore: 12 years ago._

The carriage wobbled as it crossed the mountain terrain. The day was quiet and calm. The sky was gray but some how radiated a fading warmth to the kingdom of Fiore.

The young boy groaned as the carriage continued to wobble. The boy hated transportation.

He held in his disgust while lying motionlessly on the carriage's velvet seat. His shy black eyes wandered to the strong man in front of him.

Their resemblance was uncanny except for their skin color and how his father had a better poker face when it came to their shared motion sickness.

He glared at the man with pure jealousy, wishing he had this man's stamina.

"Uuugh." The boy groaned. The man chuckled as he watched his son moan in agony.

"We're almost there son. Just a few more miles." He gave his son a stiff but reassuring smile. Hey he had motion sickness too just had better control.

"That's too many!" his ten year old boy whined. His father coughed before looking out the carriage's window. "Just bear through it. All kings have to go through hardship."

"Uuuuuugh," he moaned, "But I'm not even king!" the boy reasoned.

"Yet." His father spoke softly, "You're not king yet, Natsu."

Natsu made a green face before turning on his side, trying to get comfortable. "Why are we going to visit Uncle Jude's palace anyway?" he complained, "Why do I have to play with his snooty daughter?"

His father raised a brow, "Snooty? How do you know she's snooty when you haven't even met her?"

His son looked away, "Because all the princesses I have met are snooty. They're no fun, with their fluffy dresses and boring girl talk. She will be no different."

His father sighed, "Son. As a person you need to learn that you can't judge someone based on past experiences. I hear Lucy is quiet and very shy so I would like you to get along with her all right?"

Natsu groaned but nodded, he always respected what his father wished. "Fine." He forced a smile, a glint went past his eyes that made his Father, Lord Igneel, remember his late mother.

"Dad?" his son managed to cough out. Igneel sighed, "Yes?"

"I'll do as you say by playing with Lucy. Though I can't promise I will like it. But…"

"But?"

"Why are we wearing common people's clothing?"

Igneel chuckled, "Call me paranoid. But we have to keep our identities a secret. We don't want uproar if someone bad found out that we are visiting the Fiore kingdom. So don't forget to put on your cape once we get out." His father warned.

"Can't you just beat them up? You're Igneel! The best fire mage ever!" his son laughed, but soon stopped as he felt a hurl coming up.

His father grinned, watching his son's poor state. "That's right," he laughed, "Though I don't think I can match up to your fiery personality, Natsu."

* * *

"Master Jude. Your guests have arrived." The maid said bowing, Jude nodded before heading towards his front door. He was welcomed by two figures. One was slightly taller that him, and another that barely reached up to his hip. They were both cloaked, but he could spot that maroon red hair anywhere once the taller man's cape was lifted.

"Igneel." Jude softly smiled, "It's been too long."

"Too long." Igneel smiled. He gently pushed the younger boy in front of him, "You remember my son Natsu."

Natsu bowed respectfully, "Hello Uncle Jude." He said quietly.

Jude smiled causing the wrinkles by his eyes to move. "It's nice to see you Natsu. Boy you have grown."

Natsu managed to smile before taking place next to his father.

"And Lucy?"

"She's in the garden." Jude answered Igneel, "Would you like to go see her Natsu?"

Natsu shrugged, "Sure."

"I'll have the maid escort you then."

Natsu nodded, he gave one final glance at his father before following the maid out to the back entrance.

"He looks so like you." Jude complimented, Igneel laughed shaking his head, "Though his hair is pinker than mines."

Jude laughed, "He has your looks." His eyes saddened "But he has his mother's spirit."

Igneel sadly smiled, "Yes. Sorry. But how's Layla?"

Jude stiffened then let his shoulders droop. His face turned pale, "Not so good. The doctor told me she should stay in bed at all times." He placed a shaking hand on his forehead, "I don't know how Lucy will take it."

Igneel sighed, sad for his old friend. "Don't worry. She may be fragile but she will get through it. It takes time. We all had to go through it at some point."

"Is that how it was with Natsu?" Jude asked.

"Though he was young when it happened. It affected him so much. You just have to stick together or you both will crumble down."

* * *

"You're Lucy right?" the boy asked. He was currently in a small garden full of so many flowers and roses that it blurred his vision for a moment.

The girl he currently addressed was sitting on the grass playing with her stuffed bunny, she didn't reply. Or more like ignored him.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, the girl was small than most. He was glad and pleasantly surprised though that she wasn't wearing a big frilly ball gown but a simple pink sundress. She had some of her blonde hair tied into a ponytail at the side of her head.

He noted that she must preferred to play alone for she was purposely trying to stay away from him.

Which clearly pissed him off.

"Hey you!" he snarled, he couldn't help with his temper. How could this girl hate him all ready when he hardly spoken a few words towards her?

The small girl only hummed in reply, picking a violet from the garden.

"I'm talking here!" the boy fussed. This girl Lucy was starting to bug him.

"Go away." She muttered, plucking now a daisy. Natsu's mouth fell agape, "What did you just tell me?"

The girl stood up, her brown eyes not baring any emotion, "You don't want to be here." She simply stated.

Natsu raised a brow, confused at the girl's small retort, "Hah? What makes you think that?"

Lucy merely shrugged and went back to picking flowers, "I just feel that you don't."

Natsu was taken back, "You're weird." He wrinkled his nose, "Is that your magic?"

Lucy stiffened, Natsu waited to hear her retort. 'So I hit a sore subject?' he wondered.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"HUH?" he yelled, sticking a finger in his ear, "I can't HEAR YOU! You mumble to yourself a lot." He noted, "Creepy."

"I AM NOT CREEPY!" the blonde girl puffed her cheeks annoyed, glaring at him, "You're the one who is creepy! What kind of boy has pink hair!?"

Natsu blushed embarrassed, he forgotten that his hood was off; he immediately put it back on causing his cape to float. "It's not PINK! It's SALMON!"

"IT'S PINK!"

"SALMON!"

"PINK!"

"SALMON!"

"SALMON!"

"PINK—Urrrgh!" he gritted his teeth, madden that he fell for the blonde's trick. She giggled, "You're the weird one stupid."

This time, however, Natsu couldn't help but laugh. Lucy was something else; she was different unlike the other girls he has met.

The girl eyed him weirdly before giggling herself.

"Okay. You're not so bad kid."

"Don't call me kid," she pouted, "You're only a year older than me."

"Ah. That explains your small height." He mused to himself.

"I'm not little!" her brown eyes narrowed, "So stop teasing me."

"Whatever." Natsu waved off. "So Lucy. What's fun to do around here? It seems kind of boring."

Lucy frowned, "Well what else is there to do? We can pick flowers? Or play pretend."

Natsu yawned, "Boring. Isn't there something more adventurous we can do?"

"Then you came to the wrong place. Nothing is exciting as you describe." She bluntly explained.

Natsu groaned, he agreed to come with his Father on this business matter to get out of the house since he found it so boring lately. But to see that he went through the whole expense of motion sickness just to be presented with the same situation in another area, he might as well stayed at home!

"Ugh. What a waste of breakfast," he muttered.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." He replied, "So Lucy, do you mind telling me where the bathroom is?"

Lucy looked at him skeptically before pointing a finger towards the left side entrance, "Go there, down the hall, the third door on your right."

"All right. Thanks." He nodded before running off.

Lucy hummed as she watched the pinkette go, he was rude like most boys but at least he was nice. Her eyes wandered up towards the palace's west wing's window. Her mother Layla's room.

"Mama I think I made a new friend today." She smiled softly, "He was rather weird." She chuckled.

* * *

"I wonder if Lucy has ever gotten lost in her own house?" Natsu wandered after leaving the washroom, gaping at how large the Heartfilia's castle was. He was rather bored with the predicament that he was in. He actually felt pity for the girl that probably never had a lot of fun in her life.

"Well that's a life of a royal." He muttered. "And that's not my problem. It was a given that our lives will be hard growing up in a palace." He started to wander through the maze of halls; he was in no rush to get back to the garden.

"Ah. But what would I give to just be free for a day." He laughed, "No rules, no manners, no schedules, no itchy clothes. Just a day about me."

As he wandered he noticed a line of servants coming in and out from a doorway up ahead. Some were leaving and some were coming back in. This peaked his interests.

"So you're going on break?" one maid asked while she was near the exit.

"Yep." A guard answered, "Are you free? We can grab a bite to eat?" his voice sounded hopeful.

"That sounds good." She beamed, "Where to?"

"The village. It's only a ten minute walk from here."

"Sounds like fun." She answered leaving suit; none of them noticed Natsu trailing behind.

'A village! Sounds interesting!' his devious smile formed.

* * *

Awe. The little boy was in awe. That was the only explanation for his wide eyes and the big grin on his face.

The village was lively. With street performers, street music, dancing women and children, food stalls placed at every corner. The smells of mixed foods filled the air especially the aroma of meat.

This was heaven.

"Now this is more like it!" he grinned, "So much better than that stuffy place."

_'We don't want uproar if someone bad found out that we are visiting the Fiore kingdom. So don't forget to put on your cape once we get out.'_ His father's voice started to echo at the back of his mind.

Natsu tugged the part of his hood more tightly, hiding his pink hair from view.

"It's good thing I always bring spare change with me." He mumbled, "So let see what I can do in this joint."

* * *

"WAH! This meat is so good!" his cheeks flushed with enjoyment. He took another bite of his large turkey leg. "This place is the best!"

The boy continued to wander the area with his meat stick in hand, a few trinkets stored in his baggy beggar pants. You can say he was having the time of his life.

"Elfman! Help me out here!" he heard a rugged voice call out. Natsu swallowed the remaining bits of meat he had in his mouth. 'Elfman? What kind of name is that?' he wondered curious.

He turned around in search of the voice that called out that peculiar name; he wanted to know what kind of person was this guy to have the name like 'Elfman.'

He spotted a scary looking girl, probably around his age, yelling at an awkward and slightly frightened boy, probably near her age, "B-but sis!" a tiny voice cracked. Natsu arched a brow, 'What?'

"Elfman." The girl screeched, "We don't have time for your whining! Porlyuscia said she would only teach me how to sew today! I don't need you dragging me down! So hurry up!"

"B-but sis!" the boy cried, "W-what a-about—"

"Don't bother." She interrupted flatly, "She doesn't want to come. And we can't force her either."

"But we can't just leave our little sister alone!" he reasoned.

His sister continued to walk away promptly, with a firm look on her face, "Are you forgetting? She's a Strauss! She'll be fine."

Elfman sighed before he hurriedly ran to catch up to his older sister, "Mira! Wait up! Don't leave me here!" he cried scurrying off.

Natsu watched the siblings amused before shaking his head disappointedly, "Well that was a let down. I thought the person would be a bit more…manlier than what I just witnessed."

He took another bite of his turkey leg but now had a rather confused look, 'But I wonder what their argument was about their sister?' he thought seriously. But then he shrugged his shoulders, 'Meh. Well if she is anything like her older sister. Then she's probably scary.'

* * *

'Wow! It started to snow!' the fire prince thought happily. 'Maybe I can practice some of my fire magic!' his face had a wicked grin.

Of course the prince has heard that the kingdom's snowfall can completely cover the land in just a few minutes. And don't get him wrong, he actually hates the cold, but if the snow means he has a chance to melt something he'll gladly take it, whether it's cold or otherwise.

But before he could get the chance to warm his fists he heard an 'Uumpf!' sound. Cautiously he turned around, all ready meeting with a winter wonderland, and a little girl flat face in the snow a few feet away.

His smile faltered, he assumed that he was alone since he purposefully chosen a route where it would be deserted. He wouldn't think someone was here.

The girl promptly pulled herself up, her bright cerulean eyes narrowed at the ground beneath her, picking up her stuff. Bruises were starting to form on her pale legs.

Natsu watched as she picked her stuff up and continued to trudge herself through the snow. For some odd reason he felt bad for her. She was small, had thin clothes, she was shivering. It was his first taste how people from the opposite end were doing.

And he didn't like it.

The girl fell again, except harder as her knees scrapped the hard ice floor. Natsu was about to go help her up but she beat him to it. She got up gradually keeping her balance.

'She's going to cry.' He thought. But the girl only shocked him yet again as she puffed out her cheeks in annoyance while glaring down at the snow.

"Dumb Snow." She muttered.

This caused the Fire Prince to laugh, not expecting such acid words to come out from what looks like a sweet innocent child.

"What are you laughing at?"

'Shoot.' He thought chuckling, 'Got Caught.'

"Sorry. Sorry." He defended himself with his hands up, "I just didn't expect a kid such as you to say something like that."

The girl raised a brow; "I've never seen you around here. And don't call me kid! When you're not even older than me!" she huffed.

"Huh? I doubt it." Natsu smirked, teasingly patting the girl's head, "How old are you then?"

She glared at him before saying. "Eight and a half."

Natsu's grin only grew wider, "See I am older than you. I'm ten." He proudly stated.

The girl rolled her eyes, "Good for you then." She said while rummaging her sack for a warm scarf. Natsu noticed the stuff that she has dropped on the ground.

'First aid kit, firewood, blankets?' he thought concerned, 'Why so many stuff?'

"Here let me help you with that." He said out loud picking up some of the objects. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, "No you don't have to do that." She protested.

"Relax." He said, "Let me just do this."

The girl sighed, "A-all right." She shivered. Natsu noticed this and frowned, he was going to do something he thought he would never do in his lifetime.

"Here take this." He stated briefly, shoving a white piece of fabric at her. He walked a few feet in front of her, avoiding any kind of protest from the girl.

The girl's eyes widened as she set her eyes upon the white scaly muffler. She looked at the mysterious kid's back with confused and anxious eyes, "B-but w-what a-about you?" she called concerned. Her once tough exterior melted to a nice flowery tone.

Natsu halted; again perplexed at the many surprises this girl has thrown at him, he didn't think her voice could hold such feminine and a lovely form.

"It's fine." He waved off. "You need it more than I do."

The girl scoffed, "Don't act like some tough boy to impress me." She yelled. Natsu laughed, "I'm not doing this to impress you. I'm doing this to be nice."

"No way." She replied.

"Just do it."

"No."

"Put it on."

"No."

Natsu shook his head, "Just put it on." It wasn't a request, nor a suggestion, but a flat out order.

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Fine." She huffed, wrapping the scarf around her neck. But then shock struck her, as she wasn't expecting such warmth to radiate through out her body so quickly.

Natsu snickered, "It's a magic scarf," he answered her unspoken thoughts. "Its use is always to protect the user that wears it."

"H-how did you obtain such a rare item!" she asked astonished, now running to catch up to him. Natsu grimaced, forgetting he has a cover to uphold.

"My Father gave it to me." He answered. It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh!" the girl now nodded, "Your father must have been a mage then."

Natsu smiled, "Yes. He was. And someday I'm going to be just like him!"

The girl giggled, "Sounds like a big goal. So I presume that you also know how to do magic as well?"

"Right you are!" he bore a toothy grin, he raised his tiny fist in the air, a spark of flame engulfed it. The girl watched in awe, a sparkle hit her blue eyes. Natsu decided he liked that look.

"That's why I said that you needed that more than I do." He smirked.

The girl blushed, "S-sorry. Thank you." She said quietly.

Natsu, awe struck from the cuteness the girl can radiate just grumbled a simple, "Y-you're welcome." With a tint of pink shading his cheeks.

* * *

"This is where I live." The girl stated happily. Natsu nodded as he set the stuff down.

"So why so much stuff? Shouldn't your parents be doing something like this?" he asked curiously. Her smile faltered with her blue eyes drooping downward, Natsu quickly regretted asking. He didn't like seeing her so sad.

"M-my parents…" she started, her eyes started to water.

"It's okay." Natsu interrupted. "I understand."

The girl sniffled but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks, she rubbed them away furiously. "S-sorry. I-I…" she gritted her teeth.

"It's okay." He looked at her reassuringly, "They wouldn't like to see you sad." He ruffled her hair in attempts to cheer her up. She nodded.

"You're much more suited for a smile than a frown." He grinned.

She laughed, still not understanding how a total stranger was able to let her guard go down in just one hour. He managed to get her old self back. Managed to comfort her so easily with such nice and warm words.

She really liked this person.

"Thank you again." She smiled. "I'm sorry but you've helped me a lot and I still haven't told you my name."

He relaxed, glad that she was back to her smiley self, "It's no problem." He laughed.

"The names Lisanna Strauss." She raised a hand, "Glad to meet you."

Natsu shook her hand grinning, "Nice to meet you. My names Na—" he stopped.

"Na?"

'Shoot,' he thought, 'You almost blew your cover!'

"—Naoki." He finished with an unsure smile, "The name's Naoki."

Lisanna's eyes brightened, "It's really nice to meet you *Naoki." She giggled, "It's a great name your parents gave you; you must live up to your name." she smiled.

Natsu inwardly groaned, 'Way to go Natsu. You could've picked any name and you had to choose that one.'

He gave her a sheepish grin, "Uh. Yeah…"

* * *

"Wah I never had so much fun in my life!" Lisanna giggled. They were both sweating, having been playing in the snow so much, playing tag, hide and seek, exploring the town, Natsu showing off his fire magic.

"Yeah." He breathed; cold air was coming out of his mouth, "Stick with me kid and your days will never be boring!" he yelled.

She laughed, "It's strange how I never seen you before."

"Uh. Yeah, it is." He muttered looking the other way. He really did hate lying to this girl. She had such sweet eyes and the most infectious smile. Lying to her was like kicking an abandoned puppy. He gulped.

"So do you have any magic?" he asked while melting the snowball in his hand.

Lisanna was drawing stick figures in the snow, "UH yeah but I still need to practice it." She said quietly.

"Really? Let me see!" Natsu asked excitedly.

Lisanna only sighed, "Fine." She smiled. "Take over! Animal Soul: Bird!"

A light finally burst out, sparkling around the delicate girl. In a few seconds Lisanna resembled a giant bird with green and pinkish feathers.

"Wah!" young Natsu cried ecstatically, "You look like a bird!"

Lisanna giggled, "That's because I am one."

Natsu nodded approving, "So your magic is Take over huh? Impressive."

Lisanna blushed bashfully, (birds can blush?) "Yes. But right now I can use only Animal souls. But hopefully when I'm older I can use Take Over like my older sister." She sighed dreamily, "I'll be able to take on more work and be able to transform into anybody!"

"Well that's a big dream." Natsu smiled, Lisanna reverted back to her human state, "Well let's work hard and achieve our dreams!"

She nodded, "Yes! For sure!"

╮(─▽─)╭ Side note.

"Is that a cat?"

"It so fuzzy!" the girl squealed.

"Yeah but it's blue." Natsu deadpanned. Currently the two kids found a box on their way back to Lisanna's house. Little did they expect to find a baby blue cat in said box.

Lisanna gently picked the cat up, "It's so cute!" she giggled. Natsu smiled as the kitten purred affectionately.

"You really love animals huh?"

She nodded eagerly, "Too bad I can't take him home though." She frowned.

Natsu quirked an eyebrow up, "Why can't you?"

She gave a frustrated sigh as the kitten wiggled itself more comfortably in her arms, "There's not enough room, plus it takes so much to take care of a cat."

He nodded understanding, "That's true." He frowned.

"Hah" she whined, "I wish I can take you home kitty." The kitten purred, giving the girl sad eyes. It leapt out of her arms and ran towards Natsu's legs.

Surprised, the pinkette picked the kitten up, making sure to keep his pink hair from view.

"It likes you Naoki." Lisanna smiled. The kitten gave Natsu a small smile before licking his cheek causing the Fire Prince to chuckle, "H-hey! That tickles!"

Lisanna cheered, "Ne ne, maybe you can take him home!"

"Hey that's not a bad idea!" he agreed, 'Father wouldn't mind really…'

"We should give him a name!" Lisanna suggested. Natsu nodded, "What should we name him?"

"Hmmm…" Natsu looked as the kitten went back to Lisanna's arms, licking her cheek affectionately causing the Strauss girl to laugh and smile. Probably the most happiest she has been this whole day.

"Happy." He stated.

"Huh?"

He smiled, "Let's name him Happy."

"Wah!" the girl sparkled, "That's a great name! What made you come up with it?"

He shrugged giving her an innocent smile; never will he tell her that he only thought of it because the cat changed her mood to Happy.

"Secret." He cracked a grin, causing the young girl to pout, "Mou tell me!"

"Not in this life time!" he laughed running away. The girl stomped her foot, with the kitten looking at both of them confused, "Come on Happy let's get him!" she said as she chased down the young fire mage. The cat nodded, his paws running in suit.

"Aye!"

* * *

"Lisanna we've been looking for you every where." Said a relieved Mirajane. Elfman nodded with his face still looking pale. "Don't scare us like that!"

"S-sorry. I just wanted to get the supplies from Gildarts while you were out with Porlyuscia to sew. I just wanted to help." She replied.

Mirajane could only sigh with her hands on her hips, "It's all right. As long as you're not hurt."

Lisanna brightened giving her sister a big smile, "Thank you Mira-nee."

Mira flinched with surprised eyes, never would she think her sister would give her that big smile. The smile she wished she'd see again.

"Y-you're in a good mood." The older sibling said quietly. The young girl smiled before taking her winter garments off. One particular garment that caught Mira's eye.

"Where did you get that?" she asked wryly. The piece of fabric was unfamiliar.

"Ah this?" the girl's smile brightened as she folded the scaly muffler nicely, "It's a scarf."

"Yes I know what it is. But where did you get it?"

"From a friend."

'A friend?' she thought suspiciously 'She never mentioned making a friend recently.'

"Is it from someone I know?"

"Ah not that I believe you do." Replied the younger Strauss, "His name is Naoki."

'Doesn't ring any bells.' Mira thought.

"Well where is Naoki?"

"Over there." The girl pointed to a small hooded figure out the distance, "He said he was late and he had to get home. Mira he was so nice! We had a lot of fun today!"

Mira squinted her eyes; she could barely make out the kid's complexion except for his sharp black eyes and olive tone skin. The cape was concealing his hair.

'Hmm he doesn't look like any one suspicious.' She thought, she turned back to meet the sparkling eyes of Lisanna, the girl gushing about the many adventures she had today with her brother. Mira smiled, well whoever this mysterious person was, she was grateful.

She had her old Lisanna back.

* * *

"I can't believe you did that." Huffed an angered Igneel.

Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time. They were currently in the carriage heading back to the palace.

Heading back home.

"H-how many times do I have to apologize?" whined Natsu, his face turning green.

"Until I'm not angry anymore." His father replied. Natsu groaned, "I'm sorry Dad."

Igneel sighed. Havoc and chaos went a foot when the maids discovered that Natsu went missing. Lucy wasn't any help when they asked the young girl where the young prince might be.

So to his fury did they find him only a few hours later outside the palace doors.

With a blue kitten.

Igneel massaged his temples, the motions of the carriage wasn't helping him either. He apologized to Jude a thousand times for Natsu's behavior, and of course made Natsu apologize too. Though the young'un didn't seem sorry at all. Now they were on their way home to Magnolia.

"So why did you want a cat all of a sudden?"

"It's a kitten." Natsu corrected with a now purple face, "And I don't know. It just seemed to like me so I thought why not?" A lie.

"Well what's the kitten's name?"

Natsu smiled to himself, heaving sad eyes as he watched the town disappear from his view, "Happy."

Igneel nodded approving, "Nice name."

"Thanks" he replied softly, petting Happy's head as he dozed off to sleep. Now dreaming of the adventures he would have with the cat, and a certain white haired girl."

A big smile formed on his face that even Igneel couldn't help but not stay mad at his young boy.

'_Promise me something?'_

_'What?' _

_He gave her a grin, 'Take good care of that.'_

'_I will.' She smiled. 'Take good care of Happy.'_

'_I will. _And Lisanna?'

'_hmm?'_

_'Please. Don't forget me.'_

* * *

Fiore: Present

"Miss I heard the news." Came in a shy voice as she entered the room shutting the doors behind her quietly. Lucy was at her white marble desk admiring the winter wonderland the snow has presented to her at her garden.

"Oh I see so Suppetto told you?" the girl inquired still putting most of her concentration on the paper she was scribbling about.

"Uhh yes." The girl said flustered, "How do you feel Lucy?" she asked.

Lucy put down her pen; her once stoic exterior was breaking into a fit of sobs. "Oh Levy!" the girl cried as she stood and ran towards her royal tutor slash best friend.

Levy only hugged the princess tightly, patting her back in the most affectionate way as she could, "Shhh shh everything will be all right."

The girl only sobbed louder, "An arranged marriage! Can you believe that? I just…I don't know what to do." She said in a fit of sobs. "I don't even love Lord Natsu. I hardly know him!"

"I know. I know sweetie." The petite girl whispered. "I wish I could do something for you Lu-chan."

Lucy only sniffled, wiping her tears quickly while letting go of her best friend. "It's okay Levy. It's a Princess duty to help and save her kingdom. It's the most honorable thing I could do to help." She smiled forcefully.

Levy only ceased more with worry, "But you're not happy. Shouldn't your happiness count for something?"

Lucy shook her head, "I'm afraid it's not that easy. Who am I to be selfish and have all my selfish wants be granted? Thousands of civilians aren't as privileged as I and make sacrifices everyday to move forward." She took a deep breath, "It wouldn't be fair if I didn't go through any hardships as well."

"Lucy..."

She smiled at her friend bitterly, "My only wish was it to be with someone whom I truly loved." She looked down, "Was that too much to ask?"

Levy sighed, hugging her best friend tight, "No." she rubbed Lucy's back, "It's not."

* * *

A royal carriage wobbled it's way down the steep slope of the mountain. A young man currently had his head stuck out the window, praying to the gods of even Mavis to help him upchuck his meal or somehow miraculously cure his motion sickness.

"Ne Natsu. Don't you think it's pretty pathetic that you still can't get over this after such a long time?"

"S-shut U-up Cat." groaned the pinkette, his face turning greener.

But the sitting talking blue cat didn't mind Natsu's response as he looked out the window, worry was evident on the blue cat's face. "Natsu..."

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean marry Princess Lucy?"

Natsu brought back his head into the carriage, sweat beading down his neck as he eyed his best friend. He was breathing heavily, "I don't. But this was something that he would want."

The cat's eyes saddened, Natsu gave him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Happy."

The cat's eyes widened, small tears were forming, "A-aye."

"Just don't beat yourself up about it. It can't be helped. We'll be there in a day's time." Natsu grimaced but carry forth, "No need to worry for that long."

"Aye sir!" the cat replied trying to lighten the mood. Natsu gave him a warm smile, his soft black eyes looked out the carriage's window. He was met with a dark night.

'I wonder does she still remember me?' he thought hopefully before drifting off to a queasy sleep.

* * *

_"It may be history, it may only be a legend, a tradition. It may have happened, it may not have happened: but it could have happened." – Mark Twain._

_Author of "Prince and the Pauper." The original._

* * *

*Naoki- means 'Honest Tree' in Japanese.

Wow. Thank You so much for all the faves, follows, and reviews. I didn't think this would be a big success o/o you guys make me blush. kya!

A Nali chapter. Sorry guys!D: But don't worry Graylu is next! I wonder how they will meet? Till next time! Please review and tell me what you think! Arigatou!

Please support my other progressing stories: Fluffed Up Memories, It's Complicated, Nine Years Later, Guns!, and Love and Lost.

x Pika-Chan


End file.
